ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shepard78
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Nightwing Now (2015 film) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Shepard78, listen i need your help to prevent WikiMan from changing Idea Wikia. Please think about it, and raly other Users about this. TheCannon is with me on this, evan SirHumanite. We can't let that bastard, WikiMan get away with this! Spread across different wikias to different users. (Dino-drones) What i meant was if WikiMan relaunch this wikia, everything your created will be relocated or deleted! Now do you understand what i'm saying? Dino-drones. What exactly do you want in return? Help with what, please be more specific, not that i'm negative or anything. I noticed you made an edit to The Avengers 2: the Infinity Gauntlet. In the future, can you please not edit it? I stated ownership on the bottom. I have no problem with you editing it after asking me, but it's very rude to just edit it without asking when it says not to. TheCannon (talk) 17:56, November 26, 2012 (UTC) No prob. Just trying to prevent anything else like that. As for how I found you: You can go look at the history of a page. See who edited it, when they did it, and what they added/took off. As for the plot: Yes, you can help me with it if you'd like. Yes I did read it. I simply forgot to respond. It's not bad. TheCannon (talk) 13:34, December 2, 2012 (UTC) I'd say Avengers out of what you listed. TheCannon (talk) 21:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) To protect Marvel fate of the world i would put something saying "DO NOT EDIT WITHOUT SHEPARD78'S PERMISSION" that's what I do. but people may edit it none the less. you should also save ur ideas to Microsoft document so that way if someone edits you can just copy and paste. Let me know if that doesn't work Ultimatespiderman (talk) 18:41, December 15, 2012 (UTC) answering sheppard Check this article: User blog:WikiMan/The Idea Wiki will be relaunched. Here's why. It'll explain (nearly) everything. If anything, go check my talk page. Thanks. wiki'man' ''me''et. [[UserTalk:wikiman|'tal'k.]] 21:08, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I Did Why?SirHumanite (talk) 01:43, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Hobbit Dude why do you care? Plus I saw you wanted to copy me when I saw your Hobbit an Untold Tale was made after mine Awesomekid120 (talk) 17:47, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 They have made one Hobbit book and they have made 3 LOTR's so you got it wrong Awesomekid120 (talk) 17:55, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Oh I had a feeling since you published it right after I published my one Awesomekid120 (talk) 18:02, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Daredevil Trilogy Question I don't quite understand your question. TheCannon (talk) 18:46, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Okay, you write the name of the page you want (in your example, The Man Without Fear). You then highlight it, like you're going to copy it. Then you click the button at the top of the page that kind of looks like a slanted eight or a chain. A thing will pop up, and you can make a link to the page. I do not have a Man Without Fear Page yet, I simply made that so I wouldn't have to go back and edit it when I do. TheCannon (talk) 19:02, December 14, 2012 (UTC) It looks kind of like an eight. It's right next to the italics button. TheCannon (talk) 19:18, December 14, 2012 (UTC) No I have not. I've been busy. TheCannon (talk) 20:21, December 14, 2012 (UTC) Agreement Sure Awesomekid120 (talk) 00:01, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Thanks I may need help with th Agent Venom movie plot BTW Have u seen the Hobbit movie? Awesomekid120 (talk) 14:45, December 15, 2012 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Epic Its epic you should watch it Well I already had She-Hulk there, so being there does nothing. Although there's this one guy who keeps editing the page by adding Spider-Man and changing one of the rumors. The other guy probably just thought it was okay since another guy did it. Thanks for the notice though. TheCannon (talk) 04:01, December 25, 2012 (UTC) And the actors for Ant-Man and Wasp are fine. TheCannon (talk) 04:03, December 25, 2012 (UTC) Green Lantern Well i have 3 reasons: 1. (this is just my opinion) i think that Chris Pine has the perfect look for Hal Jordan. 2. Green Lantern movie is comedic whilst Man of Steel is dark and gritty which don't fit together. 3. This is a reboot of the DC movie franchise with Man of Steel as the starting point like the Iron Man movie was for the new Marvel films that form the Avengers. If you have any further questions then please write but please don't edit my page, thanks!!! - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 03:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Stuff One, I don't know why he wants to ban me, I haven't heard anything from him. I don't evne think we've ever had a conversation. I aksed TheUltimateAvenger if he knew how to ban the guy who keeps editing my Avengers 2 page, he said he'd talk to Larry, and that's it. Two, I am not going to call him that. That really wouldn't help anything. TheCannon (talk) 16:25, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Batman Ownership Thank you. On another site, I was working on my own Batman film series, so is it okay if I completley change it up to match my ideas? TheCannon (talk) 17:26, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Hey i appreciate ur offer but i would prefer to let TheCannon work on it and i was thinking of an Adam Strange film too, right after i saw him on Young Justice for the first time and i agree with you that the three of us could work together once in a while. Also i appreciate that you like my work and i really liked some of the work you have done too. - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 18:20, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Also i hope you don't mind that i created my own batman film page and it would be kl if you could check it out: The Batman (2016 reboot) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 22:23, January 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I'll go add my stuff to The Batman. TheCannon (talk) 21:12, January 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind if you change the cast slightly, but can it please wait until I'm done my edits? I clicked publish WAY too early, and didn't get a lot of stuff I wanted. TheCannon (talk) 21:52, January 11, 2013 (UTC) It's on DC Movies Fanon Wiki. Here's a link: http://dcmoviesfanon.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Movies_Fanon_Wiki Now, there are some differences between by Bats movie there and here. There, it's part of my DC Cinematic Universe. It also has different casting for Batman and Nolan returns to direct. And I need to add more to the cast. TheCannon (talk) 12:24, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Adam Strange No casting ideas but back when i was doing it i was thinking of a TV show or film but that didnt go far so thats why no casting sorry, but what about Ryan Gosling?? - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 14:05, January 12, 2013 (UTC) To me, the best villain for a JL movie would be the White Martians. Other villains either wouldn't work for a first film (Vandal Savage), could be soloed by Superman (Brainiac), wouldn't translate well on screen (Starro), or would look like an Avengers rip-off (Darkseid) TheCannon (talk) 15:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, if you mean a table for the episodes and other information then it's simple, just click on 'add features and media' on the right and then click on 'table', finally fill in the table properties, for example how many rows or columns u want etc. And looking forward to ur show, ill be sure to check it out ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:53, February 16, 2013 (UTC) No clue. I think it would have to be CGI.TheCannon (talk) 16:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow I kinda do cause i just got it started and i'm planning on writing a full script (about 10 pages) in the next month. But you could edit it and show me ur ideas and if i like some than i'll leave them, if thats kl with u?? ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 22:57, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Also wanted 2 ask i ur gonna write the full story for Avengers Aasemble 2 cause it's a good plot, not like some of the others i've seen and i like how it starts - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I can work on Gotham Knights. Sorry, I forgot about the Batman stuff. Sorry.TheCannon (talk) 12:38, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey i had a look at Green Arrow and don't take it personally but i didn't really like the changes (as much as i love Stephen Amell as Arrow). So do u watch Arrow weekly?? its one awesome show so if u don't, u should try it. As for the pictures, when ur on the layout select the Thumbnail and use the bar to select the size of the picture u want and if it's not good then move the mouse on the pic and the Modify and Remove bottons will appear in the top right corner of the pic so click on Modify and change it if u want - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 12:55, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm working on Gotham Knights now (had to look everywhere for someone to play Tim). And I already had plans for the fourth film involving the League of Shadows. But I guess that can be a fifth film thing.TheCannon (talk) 12:59, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Shepard78 u have failed this city! lol - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 13:01, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, and thanks for reminding me about that film, if i come up with a story then i might use it - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 13:03, February 17, 2013 (UTC) That would be really kl, i really like ur idea too. U make the page and the pilot so that u can make whatever overall season plot u want which will start in the pilot and ill do ep2. ok? - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 13:13, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Batman ownership Well i hv a lot of stuff im working on (JL, Green Arrow scripts and Daredevil series etc.) but i can come in from time 2 time and so some stuff - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 13:19, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, quick question. How come Ryan Gosling is suddenly Batman?TheCannon (talk) 13:25, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Noo not anytime soon, im just working on a screenplay for JLA on Microsoft Word and only wrote two paragraphs (10 mins of the film). I started up the C.O.U.L.S.O.N. (TV series) page for u ;) - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 13:34, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Who do you have as the villain(s) in Nightwing? My idea was a gang was between Black Mask and Ventriloquist. And I know what you mean. To play Batman, you really do have to be two different people (Bruce & Batman). Michael Keaton pulled it off. Christian Bale pulled it off. But it's hard to find people who can pull it off (do we want a repeat of George Clooney?). As for who's Alan Rickman playing, don't want to come out and say it for spoilers of anyone reading this (besides us). Think Batman Begins. Think Batman Arkham City. Think of a guy who's name you have no idea how to pronounce reading his name, but they've also pronounced it two different ways in animation and films. Does that help? TheCannon (talk) 13:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) No probs and thanks - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 13:40, February 17, 2013 (UTC) I know nothing about g-mail. Can I use e-mail for that?TheCannon (talk) 13:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's sent.TheCannon (talk) 13:52, February 17, 2013 (UTC) It's a fake name. I have A LOT of them. That's simply my most common.TheCannon (talk) 14:24, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey i edited Coulson a bit, if u dont like it then ill change it back no prob, but tell me what u think, ill write ep2 now. I also took out Nick Fury and Hawkeye as its unlikely they would appear in the show and added some characters if thats ok - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:14, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Click on the row, select Row, then Insert Row After and then highlight the row, then click it with the right mouse click on the row again and choose Cell and then click on Merge Cells. U might hv to highlight the last box in the row again as it doesn't highlight with the rest of the row for me. Then you got one full box for the story - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 23:36, February 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, quick question. I noticed you made a page for The Batman: Hush. Can I be the one to actually make the plot? I love the story it's based on and I've invisioned this in my head so many times. Please. I'm going to work on Gotham Knights today.TheCannon (talk) 13:13, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Well i wrote that David's mother had to leave, so that it's a mystery throught the season and i thought that maybe she could return in the series finale and her mysterious disappearance could hv something to do with her being hunted by HYDRA or something (Maybe she could be a SWORD agent or an undercover SHIELD agent). Just some ideas. TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:58, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. It will be changed from the comic some (I don't want to bring Superman into the series), but it will be epic.TheCannon (talk) 17:51, February 18, 2013 (UTC) No, I haven't made Hush yet. To me, the films should be made one at a time instead of a new one being posted before one is even finished. Gotham Knights is coming before Hush.TheCannon (talk) 19:48, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Don't sweat it, i'll fix it up 2moz - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 00:40, February 19, 2013 (UTC) I'll start working on Gotham Knights today. I'll be busy for a few hours, but I can still do it later.TheCannon (talk) 14:44, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Yes, he is very annoying. At least the guy who kept editing Avengers 2 was actually doing something (even though he could of easily made his own Avengers page with Spidey). This guy just deleted a ton of stuff. But it's easily fixed.TheCannon (talk) 14:49, February 19, 2013 (UTC) DON'T WORRY, I'VE GOT A POWERFUL FRIEND CALLED THE WIKI GUARDIAN WORKING ON SOMETHING - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 15:33, February 19, 2013 (UTC) One of the good guys - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 15:34, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Shepard, Changer blamed you for doing something to him and that's the reason for his rampage. Can you tell me what you did to him?? - Don't take him on, The Wiki Guardian spoke with the Wikia Community founders and they will examin the problem and deal with him, in the mean time just sign The Wiki Guardian will stop The Changer, have faith.... page, trust me - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:16, February 19, 2013 (UTC) QUIZ OK where is the quiz - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:29, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No i wrote the big WIKI GUARDIAN letters on that page for him as he is my friend. But he said that he challenged Changer to a Marvel quiz, however Changer did not reply to him - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:56, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Wiki Guardian lost in the quiz, i knew this was a waste of time..... either i will or ill tell Guardian to ban him from the wiki for good - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 18:27, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Shepard78 i read your comment to TheUltimateAvenger and i will not give The Changer another quiz as it is a waste of my time. By the way John Harrison is not his name, it's the name of the villain in Star Trek Into Darkness played by Benedict Cumberbatch, therefore i wanted to mention that i am taking his threat against the Idea Wiki very seriously, however if you are not (giving him the name of a movie villain). I will lose interest in this matter and let you play your game with The Changer as well as contact the Wikia Community about looking into the matter no longer. - The Wiki Guardian (talk) 15:12, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey i just talked to Wiki Guardian but he said that he didn't block the Changer or u and that he didn't unblock u two because he didn't block u in the first place. Anyway im just glad that changer is gone. If u dont mind could u hv a look at my new page Justice League: International (2015 TV series) ???? thanks - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:47, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks kl, so who's r the villains in it?? - TheUltimateAvenger (talk) 16:57, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but no. I haven't asked Dr. Nygma why he blocked you, but I assume it's for editing other people's pages (a Batman movie I forget the name of for DC and Ant-Man for Marvel). So no, I will not remove the block. I'm sorry. The block was only for 1 month, so you should be able to come back on March 21.TheCannon (talk) 18:10, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll work on Gotham Knights during the week (I was working on Wonder Woman and The Flash on DC Movies Fanon). I'll look at your YJ thing. And Marvel - The New 52 sucks compared to Marvel Infinite.TheCannon (talk) 18:31, March 1, 2013 (UTC) I'll be sure to check it out :) Awesomekid120 (talk) 17:40, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Awesomekid120 Important. = This article is a priority. Read it now. = -wiki'man' ''me''et. [[User_talk:WikiMan|'tal'k.]] 21:34, March 3, 2013 (UTC) 1. Why would I add any cartoon ideas to DC MOVIES Wiki? It's suppose to be about movies. 2. There's already a wiki for making DC animated series, plus there's here at Idea Wiki. 3. It really doesn't have potential since it's one wiki with the exact same purpose as another. 4. TheCannon (talk) 18:19, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Shep, I like the way you created Deception, is it okay if I have your permission to add how many hours earlier on it? Larry1996 (talk) 07:17, May 5, 2013 (UTC)